


Consequences of Boar Hunting

by sushibunny



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/sushibunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is left alone to care for an injured Sif while Thor and the Warriors Three seek aid. Will their time alone together prove to be a blessing or a curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Boar Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).



> -As part of the Sifki Mischief and Mistletoe 2013 Challenge.  
> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The characters and universe I write come solely from the movies. Any gaps I fill in from my own mind.

“You are a fool.”

Sif sighed heavily, wincing when the movement caused the pain to shoot through her once more. “And you have told me such already. Many times now,” she said, the frustration clear in her voice.

“And yet you still don’t agree,” Loki scolded her as he removed the bandage from around her abdomen once again, checking the wound. The bleeding had stopped for the most part, leaving only the angry red gash glaring up at him. The two inch long cut was not the worst he had seen her sustain, not by far, yet the circumstances made the injury seem that much worse. Because this time it was his fault.

He ran his hand over the wound, green magic flowing from his fingers and swirling around the cut. Loki’s knowledge of healing magic was a far cry from that of the palace healers, but he did know enough to keep her wounds clean and free from infection until the others returned with help, and hopefully a healing stone or two. Satisfied with the wound across her stomach, he rebandaged it and moved down to her right leg, where she had sustained the most damage.

He winced at her whimper as he began to unravel the bandages. The lacerations on her leg were much worse. There were multiple long, deep gashes all along her thigh, marring her beautiful skin. Loki tenderly cleaned her wounds with a wet cloth, trying to be as gentle as possible, furrowing his brow further every time she flinched and let a sound of pain escape. Once the area was as clean as he could make it, he once again placed his hands over her skin, closing his eyes as he focused his magic. These wounds were much more severe than the one on her abdomen and they took a lot more concentration and energy. Using healing magic was always taxing for Loki, and the worse the wound, the more it took out of him to heal it. His forehead was covered in sweat as he finished, taking a clean bandage from the pack and rewrapping her injury, careful not to jar her leg too much.

Sif watched him as he worked on her wounds, long desensitized to the site of injuries on her own flesh. She frowned as she took in Loki’s haggard appearance. _He looks worse than I do_ , she mused. She reached out her hand and grabbed his once he shifted within range again, squeezing. She gave him a reassuring smile when he looked down at her, trying to convince him not to worry, that she would be fine. She was the Goddess of War, after all, and these were mere flesh wounds. Well, perhaps it was a bit more serious, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

“I will be fine Loki,” she assured him. “Thor and the Warriors Three will return soon and all will be well. Then we can return to Hogun’s village and continue the festival. As long as Volstagg hasn’t managed to deplete the food set aside for the Vanir feast before then,” she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Loki sighed as he looked into her hazel eyes, taking note of the pain he saw hidden within them. Most would not be able to see it, but he knew Sif better than anyone, even better than Thor, he would wager; at least he hoped so. “Forgive me if I am not in the jesting mood, My Lady,” he said curtly, dropping her hand as he rose and headed over to the fire. Loki poked at it with a stick for a few moments, distracting himself more so than doing the fire any good.

Sif rolled her eyes at his back. Honestly, she should not be surprised, this was typical Loki behavior. Do something he did not approve of and he practically turned into a child. “Loki, please. I do not understand why you are still so upset. The others will be back soon, before nightfall most likely. I will be fine,” she insisted once more, irritation tinging her voice. “And besides,” she added, looking away as he turned to face her once more, pretending to survey the campsite, “I would not do anything differently if I had the chance to do it over again; it is my duty after all, so you have no cause to be angry with me.”

When Sif met his eyes once more they were dark with a fury she rarely saw in him. Loki was always so composed, hiding his true feelings and thoughts unless it served him in some way to reveal them. But at that moment the rage was written clearly across his face for anyone to see. Sif almost felt remorse for her words but that feeling quickly passed as she reminded herself again that she had done nothing wrong. Her friends had all agreed with her actions, congratulating her on her quick thinking, even if it did leave her injured. Loki was the only one who disagreed, maintaining that it was foolish and unnecessary, but Sif was sure that his opinion was clouded by feelings this time; feelings for her.

“Are you mad?!” he exclaimed, the anger in his voice clear. He gesticulated wildly as he spoke, the rage clearly overtaking him. “You could have gotten yourself killed! Your actions were risky and completely unnecessary, I would have been fine. I did not need you risking your life for mine! I had everything under control!”

Sif snorted, shaking her head as she glared back at him, doing her best to look intimidating from her place on the ground. “Oh yes, I noticed how ‘in control’ you were as that giant boar rushed you from behind. None of us had any idea there were two of them when we started the hunt, how could you have known a second would come out of nowhere, right behind you, where you could not possibly have noticed it? It would have ripped through your spine had I not intervened, and you know it!” she yelled back, starting to sit up so she could better glare at him until the gash along her stomach complained, pain radiating from the wound. She groaned as she let her body fall back down onto the furs piled beneath her on the ground.

The anger vanished from Loki’s face and was replaced with concern as he rushed back to her side, kneeling next to her to check her wounds and make sure she had not reopened them. “You should be more careful, Sif,” he chided, gently prodding her stomach. Once he was satisfied she had not reopened the wound he sat back up, staring down at her, the look of frustration back on his face. “I would have noticed had you not shoved me out of the way so abruptly. My magic would have protected me!” he insisted.

Images of the boar ramming into Sif, repeatedly impaling her body on its tusks after she had knocked him to the ground came unbidden to his mind once more. It had only taken seconds for Thor and the Warriors Three to come to her aid and tear the beast off of her, but those moments had been an eternity for Loki. He suspected her cries and the sight of her blood staining the forest floor would haunt his dreams for many months to come. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, as if he could shut out the memories with such an act, before he composed himself with a deep breath and opened them again.

“That’s not something I was willing to risk your life on,” she said quietly, looking up into his blue-green eyes, trying to make him understand. “You know I am sworn to protect the royal family with my life, I was bound by honor to push you from the boar’s path. And I wasn’t exactly planning on getting gored myself,” Sif said wryly, smiling tenderly up at him. “I had hoped to get us both clear of the creature, but apparently I was not quick enough. And I would still have done the same had it not been my duty,” she added softly, staring into his eyes, trying to convey her feelings to him.

Loki sighed, his expression no longer one of frustration. Instead it was an odd mix of sadness and resignation. “I know I should expect no less from War herself, but that doesn’t mean I have to enjoy the consequences,” he said, reaching down to grasp her hand in his. “I just… I don’t know what I would have done if… I couldn’t bear to lose you,” he admitted, his voice barely a whisper. He squeezed her hand tightly in his own for a moment, as if reassuring himself that she was really there.

She gave him a tender smile, his words making her eyes water. Most Asgardians would assume the second prince cared for naught but tricks and mischief, but she knew there was one thing he cared for above all others, besides his family. And that was her, the Lady Sif. “It will take more than a mere boar to stop me,” she teased, squeezing his hand back.

Loki smiled at her affectionately, a loving look on his face which he reserved only for her. Indeed, anyone else who would have happened upon him with such a look on his face would surely have thought him ill. But Sif had grown accustomed to such looks by now. She had been... together, for lack of a better word, with Loki for years now, almost a decade. A short time by Asgardian standards, but the closeness she felt with him; it was as if they had been together for centuries. That is how she understood the anxiety and anger Loki felt when she had been injured by the giant boar; she knew she would feel the same way if it were he who had been injured instead, which is partially why she pushed him out of the way in the first place. When she had caught sight of the flash of dark brown charging out of the forest, headed straight for Loki who was focused on the other boar, the only one they had thought was there, Sif had acted on instinct. An instinct to protect the one she most cared for; the one she loved. She had not thought about the consequences of her actions, about what could happen to her. Her only thoughts had been for him.

"If anything could stop you at all," he chuckled. Loki settled down at her side, getting comfortable. He continued to grip her hand firmly as he lifted his other to stroke stray strands of hair from her face, continuing to run his fingers through her dark tresses soothingly after the pieces no longer hindered his view of her features.

Sif sighed, enjoying the feeling of his fingers in her hair. "I will almost be sad when the others return," she said, closing her eyes for a few moments as she focused on the pleasing sensation. "I will miss your touch and affections, as I always do when the others are present."

Not for the first time Sif found herself wishing that her relationship with Loki was common knowledge and not a tightly guarded secret. She could not recall whose idea it had been or if it was a mutual agreement that they keep their relationship a secret. Regardless, it had stayed that way for all the years they had been a together. Clandestine rendezvous and secret trysts were all they knew. It was exhilarating, sneaking around, the threat of discovery a constant, yet at the same time Sif craved to be able to share her happiness with those closest to her. She yearned to be able to simply hold Loki's hand as they sat around the campfire at night with Thor and the Warriors Three. Or to sit next to him at a feast in the Great Hall and to not have to pretend she was disappointed in the seating arrangements. In her wildest dreams Sif even played with the idea of being able to kiss Loki in full view of the Asgardian court without having to worry about astounded gasps and poorly concealed whispers of distaste. Not that she harbored any false hopes of their romance being immediately accepted by the populace; of course she knew there would be those who would question her motives, _anyone's_ motives that sought a relationship with the second, supposedly 'lesser' prince. And she would be more than happy to confront those particular persons head on, physically if need be, naturally.

Loki's face took on a guarded appearance for a moment before a look of uncertainty passed over his features. Sif was once more struck by the amount of emotion he had allowed her to witness today; _perhaps I should allow myself to become injured more often_ , she thought wryly. Sif waited patiently as he looked at her hesitantly for a moment more before his expression became determined with the gleam in his eyes that she had come to recognize as false confidence.

Loki cleared his throat before he spoke, his grip on her hand tightening, the fingers in her hair stilling. "Perhaps you won't have to miss it," he said quietly. His voice held a note of apprehension, as if he was unsure if he should speak the words at all.

Sif looked up into his face, searching for the meaning behind his words. "What are you saying, Loki?" she asked confusedly.

He shifted in his spot on the ground next to her, his hands leaving her body to retreat into his lap, fingers nervously twining and untwining around each other. "I'm saying, if you wish it, we could tell the others of our... relationship," he said, the words flowing hurriedly from his tongue, its usual silver quality seemingly lost. Yet no words he had spoken before had ever seemed so precious to Sif.

The warrior opened and closed her mouth a few times, the multitude of words that swirled through her mind refusing to make their way passed her lips.

Loki mistook her silence for apprehension and he quickly began to backtrack, staring down at his hands as he refused to meet her eyes. "Of course, I am only jesting, naturally," he said, his words more melancholy than jovial. "It is a ridiculous notion, after all. I did not mean to offend you with my suggestion, I assure you," he soothed, trying to cover up the offense he clearly thought he had caused her, the hurt barely concealed within his voice.

"Loki, I- look at me," Sif gently pleaded, reaching up to brush her fingertips along his cheek. She finally managed to catch his eyes, smiling reassuringly at him, trying to assuage his fears with her expression as well as with her words. "Nothing would please me more than to share my love for you with our friends, with your brother, with the whole of Asgard. I would gladly tell all of the Nine Realms how Loki Silvertongue has stolen the heart of Lady Sif, Goddess of War." she said, forcing all of her conviction behind her words.

"The God of Mischief's greatest trick," he mused, grinning down at her finally, almost afraid to believe what he was hearing.

"My feelings for you are no jest, of that I am certain," she said, returning his smile affectionately.

Loki bent down to kiss her, placing a gentle peck on her lips. He was quite surprised when he felt a hand on the back of his head, holding him in place as Sif returned his kiss with a fervor he was not expecting. He found himself returning the kiss eagerly, lost in the feel of her lips against his own until he heard her whimper, and not from pleasure.

Sif grimaced as he pulled away, concern coating his features once more. The passion of the kiss had distracted her from her present situation enough that she had tried to arch up into him, which turned out to be a mistake. Her shifting position had irritated her abdominal wound, causing a sharp pain to radiate out from the gash, effectively putting an end to any further attempt at romance. She watched regretfully as Loki once again checked her bandage, tutting at her when he saw something about her wound he did not like. Once more she felt the now familiar cool, tingling sensation that indicated Loki's magic course over her skin.

"I would ask you to be more careful, but I know better," he said, smiling at her to reassure her that her movement had not caused severe damage. "Although perhaps asking you to try and control your desire for me would be more appropriate," he teased, the familiar trickster glint she knew so well back in his eyes.

Sif rolled her eyes at him, trying to hide the fact that she was glad he was still in good spirits even after she had almost managed to reinjure herself."I will try and contain myself," she said sarcastically, grinning when he pouted at her. "Oh, don't be cross, it doesn't suit your pretty face," she teased, laughing at his indignantly raised eyebrow.

"Oh come now, Sif, you know I am pretty enough for any expression," he said, keeping his tone serious, but failing to keep a corner of his mouth from twitching upward, only just ruining his effort to convince her of his earnestness. He sat back as he finished the healing spell, reaching to take her hand in his own once more.

"Mmm I suppose I would have to agree with you there," she said, smiling as she rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand, enjoying the familiar touch.

"Agree with what?" a new voice rang out from the edge of their campsite.

Both snapped their heads towards the source of the voice, Sif unconsciously beginning to withdraw her hand from Loki's, purely out of habit. Loki glanced back at her for a moment, his eyes sad as he started to pull back his hand as well. Sif quickly pushed her trepidation aside and grasped his hand again, squeezing tightly, afraid he had decided to back down at her unintentional hesitation. His eyes met hers again, searching for any doubt in her own. Finding only excited nervousness he smiled, that rare, genuine smile of his that always caused butterflies to flutter within her stomach whenever he directed it at her. For the first time that day she welcomed the feeling that was spreading within her gut, much preferring butterflies to boar tusks.

Fandral continued on into camp towards them, Thor and Volstagg close behind, each carrying fresh supplies over their shoulders. Sif briefly wondered about the whereabouts of Hogun, but assumed her friends would inform her momentarily. Besides, she had much more pressing matters on her mind.

"Agree that you four took far too long for a simple trek back to the village," Loki answered, effectively turning the topic back on the newcomers. "Or should I say 'you three?'" he asked, taking note of the missing member.

"Hogun has chosen to stay the night in his village to help prepare for tomorrow's feast," Thor informed them, unloading his bag by the fire. Sif wondered when the sky had begun to darken as she looked about, noticing the stars beginning to dot the sky above. She had not realized Thor and the Warriors Three had been gone for most of the day, having left for help well before midday. "We will meet him again tomorrow when we head back. The villagers were delighted at the unexpected quantity of boar meat we brought them," Thor said, his trademark broad smile in place. "They were very grateful for our efforts this day."

"The feast will be even more spectacular than anticipated," Volstagg added, the familiar dreamy look that indicated he was thinking of food upon his face.

"I assume since you have brought back no healers that you were fortunate enough to locate some healing stones," Loki said irritatedly, ignoring the talk of feasts, annoyed no one had made mention of Sif or her injuries yet.

Sif clutched his hand tighter reassuringly, silently urging Loki to remain calm. He did not acknowledge her actions, but the furrows on his brow softened.

"Oh, yes, of course," Thor said absentmindedly, digging through his pack for the aforementioned stones. "We were in luck, brother, their healers had plenty to spare; apparently injuries during this festival are quite common, so they had a fair stockpile."

He strode over to the pair on the ground, hesitating only a moment before he handed the satchel of stones to his brother. Everyone watched as Loki quickly pulled out a few stones, crushing one over her abdomen and making sure the wound disappeared completely before moving down to the injuries on her leg. The gashes on her thigh required two whole stones and Loki let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding once the last red line disappeared from her pale skin. His hand left hers only long enough to activate the stones and then it found its way back to her own, gripping it tightly.

Sif relaxed as she felt the warm rush of the healing stones' affect wash over her body. It was the opposite feeling of Loki's magic; hot and penetrating where his was cool and soothing. Even though she was grateful for the stones, she much preferred the feel of Loki's magic. Once the heat subsided Sif cautiously sat up. She stretched her body a bit from her seated position, still keeping Loki's fingers tangled with her own, before she smiled up at her friends.

"Good as new! Thank you for your aid Thor. And you, Fandral and Volstagg," she said, bowing her head slightly at each of her friends in turn. "And you too, of course," Sif said as she turned to look at Loki, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Thank you." Her gratitude to the second prince came out much softer and full of more emotion than she had intended, sounding more like a declaration of love than one of appreciation. Sif was surprised, and a bit pleased, to note that Loki's cheeks now held a faint flush to them as well. At least she was not the only embarrassed one.

Thor chuckled slightly, the grin on his face matching those worn by Volstagg and Fandral, though one might more accurately classify Fandral's as a smirk.

Loki quickly recovered, his usual nonchalant mask back across his face. "And what, pray tell, is so amusing, dear brother?" he asked, his tone slightly acidic.

Thor laughed outright at this, puzzling both Loki and Sif greatly. "Forgive me, Loki, it is only that I am pleased to finally see you and the Lady Sif together. Out in the open," he added, giving them a wink.

Sif was sure her eyes would pop out of her skull at any moment and Loki seemed to be in danger of having his jaw fall off. "Wh-what do you mean?" she stuttered, the heat she felt sweeping across her face a clear indicator of the color it must be by now.

The three warriors standing before them shared a knowing look and another laugh. Volstagg answered her as the three gathered up their supplies once more, preparing to head off to bed. "Only that the two of you being together does not come as much of a shock to those who have known you both for most of your lives," he said, grinning widely before he turned towards the tents, Thor clapping him on the back as he joined him.

"For the God of Mischief you are not quite as sly in your love affairs as one would think," Fandral added before he turned away to follow Thor and Volstagg, leaving Sif and Loki openmouthed in shock. For once neither had a witty or biting retort as they watched their companions settle into their tents for the night.

As they turned to look at each other, astonishment still written across their faces, they could not help the grins that crept over them and the laughter that burst forth. They laughed together for a few moments before Loki leaned in to kiss Sif once more, this time neither having to worry about any injuries, or companions, putting a stop to their fun.


End file.
